


my pleasure, literally

by babytofu



Category: Glee, Wemma, emma pillsbury - Fandom, will schuester - Fandom
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Smut, bj, wemma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu
Summary: emma treats will in his classroom(and wishes that she had what she told rachel would be a ‘gift’ when she’s older)
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	my pleasure, literally

6:34 pm

Will tapped his pen on the table, world maps and random facts about Christoper Columbus written in rainbow letters surrounded him. He scratched his head, peering over at the clock before widening his eyes as he realised the time. Emma would be here soon to pick him up on the way back from the store. He had been staying late every night to grade papers ever since regionals. The pressure of nationals approaching always made him lose focus on his history students so he decided he should probably cram in as much grading as possible at the quietest time possible: hours after every class and after school club finished and when all the lights were off. It was hard to invest as much energy in history as Will did in the Glee Club when the only reason he kept teaching history was for job security. It was, at least, better than Spanish which he pretended to be fluent-

“Hey, honey.” Emma called meekly from the open classroom door. Will’s face lit up. 

“Hey, Emma.” He dropped his pen unceremoniously onto the table and got up with open arms, engulfing Emma’s small frame into a hug and holding the back of her head to his chest reassuringly. 

Emma looked up with her usual wide, doe eyed smile and lifted her head up to kiss Will. She was still tightly pressed against him, holding the kiss for longer than they had both intended. She pulled away and laid her hands flat on Will’s chest, smirking at the way he looked in the low light with a bitten lip. Will’s hands lowered comfortably to rest above Emma’s behind and he kissed her again, his mouth opening and his heart fluttering as he felt Emma grin into the kiss. She cleared her throat.

“Oh.” Emma’s face flushed. She felt something firm growing against the front of her body, confirmed by the exact same look on Wills face. She stepped away - Will’s hand now in hers - and leaned to pull the door closed. She giggled and Will chuckled in disbelief.

Emma ushered Will slowly to the desk so his back was leaning against it. She didn’t break their stare and she lowered herself down onto her knees in front of him, a playful grin and a pink blush on her face.

“Em,” Will breathed. He thanked God that they weren’t in an all-glass office like Emma’s. “Are you sure you-“

“Mmm-hmm?” Emma’s voice was coy, it was sickeningly sweet and pure. She broke eye contact to look at the now fully hard bulge in Will’s pants; the sight of Emma down on her knees was sending him over the edge. She giggled, a warm glow on her cheeks and her fingers fumbling with Will’s belt. She pulled it from his waist and wrapped it around her hand before placing it neatly beside her on the floor.

“God, you look perfect.” Will murmured while reaching a hand out to cup the side of Emma’s face. She blushed. His pants were unzipped and pulled down to his knees, along with the boxers that were holding tightly onto the hard length inside them before it came free of the fabric and rose, full and upright against his abdomen. Emma looked up at Will sweetly and his breath hitched when her cold hands took his length in hers, gripping the base, shy. She wasted no time before wrapping her lips around the warm tip with hollowed cheeks and full, innocent eye contact, earning a breathy groan from Will. He reached down to tangle strong hands into soft, auburn hair and her mouth made a sweet ‘pop’ as she brought herself off of him. Emma made small licks before taking more of him in her mouth, the fullness making her hum in response which sent a shock of butterflies into Will’s stomach. He was panting now, looking down at the way his shaft glided in and out of Emma’s soft lips, and the way her eyes became glossier the further she got to his base of his body.

“God, baby. So good.” Will purred. His hands were gripping her hair tighter now at the back of her head and the pulling made Emma moan around Will’s length. The floor was cold and hard beneath her knees. Emma forgot how primal and obedient she could become until every time the moment came where Will was filling her up - wherever that may be - and he was grunting at the feeling of herself making him feel pure euphoria, making her shiver and ache as she realised how weak she could make him by making him feel so good. 

It felt dirty when Will’s grip got tighter and Emma felt him give way, pushing himself into her mouth now and earning a soft gagging sound as he hit the back of her throat. Emma was welling up now and the aching between her hips grew stronger. She ogled up at the veins bulging in Will’s neck and the way he swore under his breath. He continued to hit the back of Emma’s throat and brought his thumb to her cheek to wipe tears that pooled before dropping and glimmering on her skin. He was now holding her head in place and thrusting himself into her mouth, a feeling that made Emma practically burst with satisfaction.

Will looked down at Emma and waited for a nod of assurance from a teary-eyed, dizzy looking Emma before pulling her head closer to his body and feeling himself right in the back of Emma’s throat. He loosened his grip and she stifled a choke as he left her throat. Guttural moans spilled out of his mouth. She nodded again: her way of letting Will know she wants to keep going when he wonders if he’s pushing things too far. Emma took him in deep again, humming with every suck and she pumped her mouth up and down his length. 

“Okay, baby.” Will blubbered and Emma knew he was close. She sucked hard as she took him out of her mouth and wrapped her hands around him, pumping it and watching pre cum glittering on his tip.

“Come on, sweetie.” Emma looked up at him now with puffy eyes and mascara smudges, the most adorable but dirty thing he had ever laid eyes on. “Mmm-hmm.”

The sight of such a sweet girl giggling on her knees and pumping his length up and down, fast and hard, as she hummed and moaned at the way his head kept falling back, was enough to make Will let out a long but broken up moan, deep from his chest, as his cum spilled out all over Emma’s hands.

“Ohhh, my god.” Will panted.

Emma laughed, embarrassed, and got up to be kissed on the forehead by Will before reaching for a tissue to wipe her hands clean. 

“I should stay late to grade papers more often.” Will chuckled, out of breath. “You are ... unreal.”

“My pleasure,” Emma beamed. “Literally.”


End file.
